


Take a chance

by LoLecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU?, F/F, First Meeting, Flirting, Margana, Not following season 3, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoLecter/pseuds/LoLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana is at the hospital after what happened with Hannibal and go visit Will, who is also at the hospital, in his room to talk. They are interrupted by the arrival of Margot Verger. There is flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a chance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this almost a year ago, but I never posted it because I didn't think it was good enough. However with the Margot & Alana that's coming in the show (yay) I thought I should correct it a bit and post it anyway. 
> 
> It doesn't follow the canon universe of s3 because obviously it was written way before we knew anything about season 3.

The first time they meet is in Will's room at the hospital. Alana, still weak enough to be in a wheel chair, is talking to Will about Jack's wife killing herself for good this time. Her husband being the only reason she was staying alive, after his death she saw no point is hanging to life anymore. Margot enter the room just when there are both silently thinking how it was probably for the best. For the first time in a while Will eyes light up with curiosity when seeing the beautiful woman who almost made him a father in front of him.

"Margot! What are you doing here ?"

"I heard about what happened. Wanted to pay you a visit. See how you were doing."

Will has a sad smile.

"Still alive."

She gives him a little knowing smirk and then turns her attention to Alana to the side of the bed.

"Sorry that was rude of me,” Will says realizing he didn't make the presentation. “Alana this is Margot Verger, an old... well I guess we could say friend. Margot this is Dr Alana Bloom."

“Enchanted”, the psychiatrist says not even trying to smile. She is long past trying to fake being happy or ok at this point.

For a second Margot has that look in her eyes similar to a predator looking at his next meal. She smiles more charmingly than Will has ever seen her do and answers that she is also enchanted.  
“Will forgot to mention I’m also an old patient of Dr Lecter”, she then add very frankly.  
Alana’s face goes dark for a moment.  
“How is your brother Margot? Healing well I presume?” Will interrupt.  
“He is very motivated to get better soon. Want to take a little trip to Europe.”

“What for ?”  
“Probably the same reason you will go with the FBI as soon as you’re recovered enough.”  
Will sigh in frustration of being reminded of that fact and then ask: What about you? Will you finally get you part of the heritage now that you can torture him just as much as he did all your life?”  
Margot smiles victoriously.  
“Half of everything our father gave him has been transferred into my personal account. He can have the rest as long as he leaves me alone once he is healed enough to move the joystick of an electric wheelchair around.”  
Alana’s face goes from uninterested to confused by the happy grin the woman in front of her is wearing. Margot who didn’t completely stop looking at her even while talking to Will decides to fill her in.  
“I was in therapy for trying to kill my brother. Dr Lecter was kind enough to help with the situation without actually killing him. I’m probably one of the only patients he helped in the end.”  
Alana look horrified.  
“Don’t worry Alana” Will tells her. “If there was one person who deserved Hannibal wrath it was Mason Verger.”  
“He is right Dr Bloom. My brother is a monster of the worst kind. Dr Lecter did a favor to the world by... incapacitating him.”

The woman in the wheel chair only nods.  Her world who used to be black and white is now an horrible shade of gray with splash of red. She sees things differently, but that doesn’t mean that she is yet used to it. Tired of talking and thinking about Hannibal Lecter she fakes being tired and says to Will she will come back to see him in a couple of days. She starts slowly moving her wheel chair when Margot puts herself in front of her.  
“Let me help you go back to your room. Will, glad to see you are alive.” And on that she goes behind Alana and starts pushing her without giving her much of a choice on the matter. The psychiatrist doesn’t mind really. She can barely go more than 10 meters by herself without having to take a break so the help is always welcome, even coming from this strange attractive woman. She remembers hearing her name once. The Verger dynasty is pretty known in the area so she had a vague idea of who the woman was the moment she heard Will say her name.  
“So you are the one who was sleeping with Dr Lecter? “  
She is definitely not afraid to be frank and Alana would normally admire that, but she is getting really tired of being asked about her relationship with Hannibal. Since Freddie Lound published that article on her affair with him she has gotten more rude questions about it than she can counts.  
“I don’t want to talk about it” she answers in a very cold tone. And I don’t think it’s any of your business.”  
“To my credit I am sure I was not asking for the same reason all those other people did. What number is your room?”  
Alana answer, but doesn’t add anything. Margot can tell that she doesn’t believe her. She realizes the woman has probably been asked about her affair with the serial killer enough to make her want to kill the next person who dare bring up the subject.  
“I was asking to know where you preference lay. If you only love the opposite gender I will refrain myself from flirting with you, you see.”

By the time she has finished talking she has arrived to Alana room and when she turns her to face her she can see that she truly made the brunette speechless.

Staring in the eyes of Margot Verger Alana tries to catch her breath again. She is beautiful she can’t deny that. Beautiful enough to make her heart beat fast and make her self-conscious of what she must look like after 1 month in the hospital, wearing a hospital jacket and a dressing gown. The last time she went out with a woman she was 28 eight years old. Since then she has always been with men simply because it was easier and more opportunity presented themselves. Not many people know about her bisexuality. Hannibal did. He even loved that about her when they first met. Probably because he was himself, she realized a while ago after what happened with Will, but it isn’t the time to think about that. For the first time in years another woman is hitting on her and it has to be now of all the time.

She doesn’t think before replying:  
“Just because my last relationships were with men doesn’t mean I'm only attracted to them. “

She can see joy in Margot eyes in that moment.  
“So you wouldn’t be against taking a drink with me once you are out of that place?” She says arching one eyebrow in a way that Alana can already tell is very typical of her.  
It has been a while since Alana has felt nervous that way: Almost looking forward to something. A little voice in her head is telling her that she just got out of a relationship that ended terribly and she probably shouldn’t enter in another one with a woman who has such a dark past. However, another part of her tells her that that little voice has been wrong about many things in the last months and she has nothing to lose in spending a little time with Margot.  
“If you’re not against dating the ex lover of the most famous serial killer of the moment...”  
Margot laugh, amused.  
“It’s a date then?”  
Alana finally gives her a real smile and starts to get up from her chair to get to the bed.  
“Come and visit me in the next days and we will see about that drink.”  
Sensing that she won’t be able to do it herself Margot pass an arm under Alana shoulders and helps her to the bed. Once she is sitting comfortably Margot places a lock of her hair behind her ear and kisses her cheek.  
“Is tomorrow afternoon ok for you?”  
Blushing like she hasn’t in a very long time, the psychiatrist nod. Margot bites her bottom lip in a way that make Alana want to kiss her very badly for an instant. The desire in her eyes must be apparent to Margot because with a big smile, she winks at her.

“See you around then Dr Bloom” and she walks away.


End file.
